


New Job

by Jrogers



Series: the Kurt and El show [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashback, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrogers/pseuds/Jrogers
Summary: a flashback to the Ball





	New Job

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends,  
so I just want to point really fast that Greedfall is based on the 17th century when it was the regular that girls married young. there may be a small bit, a sentence really, that may make you uncomfortable but just remember it was a different then we are use to.  
Tell me all the things in the comments  
Kudos give me life.  
Xoxo  
Jess

The palace had been buzzing with preparation for weeks leading up to a ball that would introduce the royle children into congregation society. Kurt had hardly seen his charges in the last week something about fittings and etiquette lesson. He laughed to himself at the thought of Constantin in etiquette lesson. Lady Da Sardet on the other hand was the picture of what a lady of the court should be, mostly anyway. she had a mouth on her and had always preferred the swords and guns to the things highborn women were normally into, despite her mother's protests the prince always indulged her. 

Kurt was the assistant to the master of arms at the castle, He did most of the work but that was the life of an assistant. He sharpened the swords, olided the armor, and his newest duties had been to train the young prince and his cousin in arms and teach them strategy. When he had been offered the court position he had tried to turn it down but Sieglinde had talked him into it. She said it would be a good change of pace for him. 

She wasn’t wrong, he reminded himself. He hadn’t been in a very good headspace when the job came up, that was six years ago. He’s settled into the position and found that he was happy here.

“Captain Kurt.” 

He turned to see one of the coin guard recruits coming his way. 

“Master Ollivander is drunk, sir.” the boy said nervously. “Sieglinde asked me to come and tell you, she said you would know what to do.”

Ollivander was suppose to escout their charges to the ball and shadow them to ensure that nothing untoward happens especially with Da Sardet, a couple of the royal brats had gotten handsy with her in the past. “Fuck.” Kurt cursed. “That drunk asshole has one job.” he groaned. 

The recruit rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly at the Kurts outburst. 

“Dismissed.” Kurt waved his hand at the boy.

Kurt took off at a run for the tower where he lived with Ollivander. He stood and stared at the armor for a few more minutes then he should have, it was shiny and new. He quickly washed and dressed in his best breeches and tunic, it wouldn’t matter that the tunic had a hole the armor would cover it. He approached the armor stand with a certain amount of trepidation. The ceremonial armor had been specifically made for the master of arms for this event, they were expecting Ollivander but they would be getting his scared face instead. He quickly put the armor on and stepped into the boots. The armor was ill fitting but not enough for it to be a problem. He attached the fancy sword sheath and checked the blade on the sword, it had a good edge. It would would work in pinch. 

I can do this, Kurt told himself in the mirror above the wash basin.

He opened the door and almost collided with one of Da Sardet’s ladies in waiting.

“Have you seen the children?” the women gasped. “We can’t find them and they are about to be announced.” the woman was a nervous wreck. “The dressing maids left Da Sardet alone for a moment and she was gone and we can’t find Constantin either.”

Kurt sighed. He wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to be doing but he had to help find the kids. “I’ll look in the garden you keep looking in the palace.”

She nodded gratefully and headed back to the castle. 

*

Ell wasn’t sure what she was going to do but she had to do something if she was going to survive this night. She stood in her room in a mountain of petticoats and skirts, her mother treated her like a dress up doll it was annoying. she had to get these shoes off her feet that was the task at hand. The corset was also going to be a problem because it was tied to tight and she wouldn’t be able to bend over to change them herself. She turned when she heard the window slide open and Constantin appeared out of the night. 

She smiled. He looked so handsome in his suit. 

He looked around to make sure they were alone but his eyes widened when he saw her standing there. “Ell you look so beautiful.” 

“Thanks but I have to get this terrible shoes off.” she stepped down off the tiny stool they made her balance on. “You look very handsome as well, cousin.” she winked at him.

“I’ll help you with your shoes but not here.” he said quickly knowing that the ladies would come back soon.

They both froze when they heard women talking outside the door but the voices faded. The two had been forbidden to be alone together because someone had spread scandalous rumors about them.

She opened her closet as quietly as possible and grabbed her soft old riding boots. 

“Let’s go to the garden, it’s on the way.” Constantin suggested.

Ell nodded with a boot in each hand she followed after Constantin as he bounded to the garden through the window.

*

“Constantin you have to undo clasps first.” 

“I'm trying, how did they even get those horrible shoes on your feet.” he complained.

Kurt heard them whisper shouting at each other before he saw them, they were in the maze.

Because of course they were, He thought to himself as he followed their voices. It's not like they had to a ball to get to or anything. he rolled his eyes.

He wasn’t quite prepared for what he saw when he rounded the corner. Da Sardet was sitting on the path with her skirts pulled up to her thighs with her foot in Constantins lap. “What in the world is going on here?” she looked like a flower with her petticoat coats surrounded her and her legs stretched out in front of her like the stems. “No wonder there are rumors flying around about the two of you.” he snarked.

They both gasped and looked up. 

“You’re supposed to be at the Ball and people are looking for you.” Kurt pressed his hands to his hips.

“Oh it’s just Kurt.” Constantin said dismissively with a flip of his wrist.

“Constantin get over here and help me.” El growled at him.

Kurt quirked a brow. “Green blood what are you trying to do?”

“Take off these terrible shoes.” she looked up at him. "But this dress is to big and my corset is to tight." she groaned and pressed a hand to her ribs.

He laughed. 

Kurt didn’t know why he was surprised. He shook his head and kneeled at her feet. He took out his dagger and wedged it under the top clasp and unsnapped the clasp. His hands stilled briefly when he noticed the strip of creamy skin that peeked out at the top of her stockings. He swallowed the lump in his throat and made quick work of the other shoe. He had always thought of her as a little girl but something about seeing that strip of skin reminded him she was a young woman, almost grown, most girls her age and with her position were already married. 

He looked up at her briefly and hit him how beautiful she really was. Deep red hair with coppery streaks under the lamp light paired with pale green eyes. She had a bit of an exotic look to her compared to her contemporaries.

A Ruby in a sea of diamonds, He looked away quickly, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. 

She is high born and not for you, He berated himself as he finished the job.

“Kurt.”

He flinched and looked at her. “I’m sorry did you say something Your excellency?”

“My boots.” She smiled warmly and handed him her riding boots.

“You’re going to wear these under that dress?” kurt snorted and slipped her tiny feet into the boots.

“I might have to escape.” she giggled with a shrug of her shoulders. “Do you think I could run in those terrible things?” she paused. “I think they put us in those shoes so we can’t escape, so we have to stay and endure terrible conversation.” 

He laughed as he got to his feet. “Did anyone show you how to hide a dagger in your dress?”

“No.” she shrugged.

“Well, if I do my job properly you won’t need it but just in case.” Kurt pulled out a sheathed dagger from his boot and shoved it hers. “You can also put one in your garter or your botice if you have a mind too.” 

“I bet Kurt knows all about women's garters and botices.” Constantin snorted. 

“You can only wish to know the thing I know about them.” He smirked at the boy sitting on the bench, he remembered being 14.

“He also has a pretty good understanding of womens shoes.” Ell added slyly.

“Haha you two.” he pulled Da Sardet to her feet. “You two run along to your fancy party I will be along to keep you out of trouble.”

They both thanked him and ran off hand and hand. 

Kurt stood and straightened his armor and started for the Palace.

“Before you go.”

Kurt froze he knew that voice. He turned and the Prince D’orsay stepped out of the shadows. Kurt kneeled with his head bowed and fist pressed to his chest as was customary.

“That isn’t necessary, stand up.” The prince complained. “I can’t very well offer you a job while you are on your knees.”

Kurt stood and looked at him.

“Where is Ollivander?”

“Indisposed.” Kurt said quickly.

“I believe the word you are looking for is drunk, captain.” The prince clasped his hands behind his back. “Da Sadet is precious to me as is son.” he started and looked at the man in front of him. “I would like you to be our New Master of arms, their safety is paramount and I can no longer leave it in the hands of Ollivander besides you’ve been doing the job for months now probably years.” 

“I would be honored your excellency.” Kurt said without thinking. 

“Now let's get to this ball before my wife sends assassins.” The prince clapped Kurt on the back and the two of them made their way to the ball. 


End file.
